


Feline Feelings

by AgnesDue



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cat!Ayato, I Don't Even Know, I blame Ayato's cat-like personality, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesDue/pseuds/AgnesDue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato wakes up and suddenly has two perky ears and a tail, as well as being covered in black fur. He's picked up by Kaneki and gets to know the elder in ways he'd never thought of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sudden transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertonepuncture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertonepuncture/gifts).



Almond-shaped eyes blinked open in the darkness, bright blue irises surrounding slit pupils. Ears perked up, covered in black fur, and whiskers fluttered in the cool winter air.

 Kirishima Ayato saw the world from a new angle, or rather from a point on the ground. He moved his hand up to his head and noticed that his hand was, in fact, not a hand, it was a paw. He stared down at the newly acquired limb, wondering where the hell it came from and why it was attached to his body. He shook his head slightly and felt the ears on top of his head flutter. He moved his left ear backwards, then his right, and wondered how he could move them one at a time. After a brief testing of mobility, he got to his feet, or more correctly, paws. His head hurt like shit and he felt very disoriented. He staggered for a moment and had to sit down again, his hind legs landing in the snow. He sat there for a while, willing his dizziness away, and that didn’t help. After some time he started to shiver, the cold seeping through his fur and into his flesh.

  _Fuck it_. He got up again and this time managed to remain standing. He them made his way forward, wary that he wouldn’t have control of his newfound bodily functions. He found, after a moment, that he was in perfect control and started to pad forward. Where he was, he had no idea, but he had to find his way back to Aogiri headquarters.

 He’s been walking for some time, when he gave up and sat down. He had no idea where he was, how the hell he’d managed to turn into a freaking cat, or where he was supposed to go. He’d noticed that his head was bleeding a while ago and he felt the blood slowly trickle down the side of his head. He brought a paw up to his mouth and licked the fur, his tongue tugging the strands as he did so. He then proceeded to wipe the bloody area on his head, and licked the red liquid off his fur afterwards. He repeated this until he no longer felt the taste of blood on his fur.

 As he sat there, he started to think about the nights events, trying to figure out how he'd ended up in this situation. Hadn’t he been fighting someone, or was that yesterday? Maybe even the night before that? How long had he been out? Hours, days?

 Ayato bent his head backwards, letting the ever-falling snow wet his nose. He closed his eyes for a second and sneezed a moment after. His tail flicked behind him, making a half circle appear in the white snow.

 His ears perked up as he suddenly heard a sound. It was the sound of steps coming closer. He focused his hearing on the sound and located the source a bit to his left. He stayed alert as the sound grew closer, black boots soon coming into view as they rounded the corner to his left. He followed the line of the person’s body and felt slight relief at the familiar face of the human. It was Kaneki.

 He tried to say something, but the only sound coming out of his mouth was a small ‘meow’. He felt a bit startled at the sound and looked at Kaneki, who was now looking down at him. He mewed again and flicked his tail. The elder bent down towards him and Ayato noticed that he was wearing different clothes. His leather straps were gone as well as his shirt, in their place was a thick, black jacket with a grey furred hood. His normal boots were gone as well, shin-high, black boots in their stead.

 “Hey, kitty. Why’re you out here on your own? Don’t you have anywhere to go?” Kaneki spoke up as he rested his hands on his knees, his voice surprisingly soft. Ayato mewed again and got up, shaking the snow from his fur in the process, his tail flicking behind him. The half ghoul was stretching his hand towards him, his fingers moving against each other as if he was cooing the younger closer. It worked, and Ayato nuzzled his cheek against the outstretched digits. He had no idea why he’d done it, but the fingers had looked so inviting and he’d wanted nothing but to feel them stroke his fur. A rumbling sound came from his throat and the blue-eyed ghoul noticed that he was purring, actual purring. He briefly licked the elder’s middle finger and looked at Kaneki. The elder was looking down at him, a warm smile playing on his lips, and Ayato couldn’t help but think he looked good with that smile. The hand at his cheek stroked his head slowly, scratching behind his ears and under his chin. The younger’s purring increased and heclosed his eyes as the fingers moved to his back, fingernails lightly scraping against his spine.

 “You kinda remind me of someone I know. You look just like him.” Ayato’s ears perked up at that and he opened his eyes to look at Kaneki. The elder’s face looked worried, a line between his eyebrows enhancing the expression. He mewed and licked Kaneki’s thumb.

 “I’m actually out looking for him, y’know. I can’t be held up with you. He’s been gone for days, disappeared without a trace. All actions are on a stand-still, and he was my partner so I can’t really do anything until I find him.” Ayato knew the white haired teen was talking about him, and he’d love to tell Kaneki that he was Ayato, but he was just a cat at the moment.

 “But I guess I could take you with me instead, huh? You look like you’ve got nowhere to go, anyway.” With that, the half ghoul lifted Ayato up and opened his jacked, placing the cat inside. The blue-eyed ghoul found himself pressed against Kaneki’s chest, the pulsing of the elder’s heart against his cheek. He felt oddly peaceful in that moment, the purring never stopping. He nuzzled his nose against the warm fabric of the half ghoul’s shirt and mewed slightly. The elder’s chest rumbled as Kaneki chuckled, his hand moving up to hold the cat in place. A moment later, Ayato felt himself nod off, the deep rumbling sound of his purring still flowing from his throat.

* * *

 

 Ayato felt his eyes blink open as his eyelids were met with a harsh light. He glanced around and noticed that he was in Kaneki’s room, remembering how it looked from once being inside. He yawned and stretched out on the duvet he was currently lying on, gazing at the back of Kaneki, who was removing his jacket. The elder then removed his shirt and trousers, changing into a t-shirt and loose pants. The cat followed his actions with lazy eyes, his body warm and sleepy. Kaneki lay beside him and slipped under the duvet. Ayato got up and moved over to lie against the elder’s chest, the comforting thump of his heart loud in his ears. He started purring again and felt his eyelids shut as Kaneki’s hand stroked his fur, smoothing it over his back.


	2. Night creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki slips out through the window and Ayato follows to see what he's up to.

Ayato’s ears perked up. A sound had abruptly woken him up from a deep sleep. He raised his head and looked around. He was surrounded by darkness, the moon outside the window being covered by clouds. Even though it was dark, he could see perfectly, his cat eyes used to seeing clearly in the dark. He yawned and looked to his left, where the sight of Kaneki’s face met him, his features twisting in pain. His eyebrows scrunched together, etching a deep line between them, his mouth was slightly open, huffs of hot air escaping in a rapid pace. Pearls of sweat were slowly trailing down his face, drawing glistening lines in their wake.

 “…Hn. No… don’t kill… her,” the elder’s shaking voice made Ayato glance down at his lips. They were chapped, the skin seemingly peeling off. “Yamo… ri. Don’t kill…” Kaneki’s voice died away as his eyes slowly started to open. The half ghoul blinked a few times before sitting up, his hands sliding down his face, a shaky sigh falling from his lips. Ayato blinked and laid a soft paw at the elder’s back, effectively making Kaneki turn and look at him.

 “Hey, there. Almost forgot you were here for a sec,” the half ghoul said, his voice now relaxed, a small smile stretching across his lips. “Come here,” with that he stretched out a hand and stroke Ayato’s back. The younger closed his eyes at the feeling of his fur being petted, the rumbling sound of his purring already building in his throat. He got up and moved closer to Kaneki, hopping up onto his lap as he got near. The elder laughed softly and continued to stroke his fur, his nails occasionally scratching behind his ears, which sent small shivers of pleasure down the younger’s spine. Soon enough, Ayato had curled up and turned to lie on his back, the white haired teen softly stroking his stomach.

 The petting stopped a while later, and Ayato glanced up at Kaneki to see what had caused the action. The elder was looking out the window, his face grey in the darkness surrounding them, even so Ayato could clearly see that he was smelling something, his nostrils flaring as he did so. The cat was then lifted up and placed on the bed as Kaneki got up. The elder pulled on his jacket and boots, moving over to the window and slipping out moments later, leaving the window open behind him. Ayato stared after him, his blue eyes unwavering, before he got up and padded over to the window, hopping up on the windowsill and jumping out the window to follow the half ghoul.

 Finding Kaneki was easy, considering his footprints were prominent in the freshly fallen snow. Ayato’s paws were cold but he ignored it, rather choosing to focus on where the elder could be going. As he got closer to the city, he jumped up on a fence and then onto a low roof, getting an overview of the area. He then padded along the rooftops, keeping a keen eye on the tracks left behind by the white haired boy.

 Soon after, he found Kaneki. The elder was walking slowly, his hands stuffed in his pockets, small clouds of air forming around his lips as he exhaled. He suddenly stopped and Ayato could see his nostrils flare before the half ghoul took off, running fast towards a nearby alley. The black cat followed close behind, making sure to not get noticed in the process. He reached the edge of the roof and glanced down at the alley beneath. Kaneki was hiding behind a dumpster, his body completely still. Ayato’s tail swished, growing cold from lying on the snow-covered rooftop. A man came into view at the end of the alley, his body moving slowly forward, his eyes directed at the phone he held in his hands. He was young, by the looks of it, dark hair and a strong body. Beneath Ayato, Kaneki tensed, and the younger shifted his gaze to watch him. The man came closer, his eyes still transfixed on the display of his phone. He had soon passed Kaneki and Ayato almost missed the elder’s movement. The half ghoul darted towards the man, making no noise as he moved. A tentacle shot forward and stabbed the underside of the man’s chin, the sharp point protruding from the man’s skull a moment later. The man’s body grew limp, and it crumpled to the ground once the tentacle was removed from his cranium. A pool of blood soon formed on the ground, painting the snow in a deep crimson.

 Ayato moved along the edge of the roof, closer to where the man lay. Kaneki was moving forward as well, his left eye now the colour of blood. He bowed down and grabbed the collar of the man’s jacket, tugging it down as he lowered his head to sink his teeth into the man’s throat, the sound of flesh being torn apart loud in Ayato’s ears. The smell of human blood soon reached the cat and Ayato felt his mouth watering slightly. Even though he probably didn’t _need_ to eat human flesh, the smell still excited him.

 Kaneki was still eating off of the man, his teeth ripping big chunks of meat, then chewing it and swallowing it afterwards. Ayato could see the blood running in small rivulets down from his mouth, his cheeks and chin splattered with the red liquid. The flesh on the man’s throat and shoulders was all gone, leaving only small strings of meat on the bones. Kaneki then ripped the man’s shirt, exposing his chest beneath. He lowered his mouth again, biting and tearing off the flesh covering the man’s ribcage. Ayato heard the slurping sound as the elder drank the man’s blood, and tore into the flesh, chewing languidly before swallowing. A moment later, the white haired ghoul was smashing the man’s ribs, the crunching sound of bones snapping singing in Ayato’s ears. Kaneki then proceeded to remove the splinters of bones and was soon left with an open ribcage, the lungs lying uncovered in the crisp winter air. As Ayato watched, Kaneki removed the lungs, pulling them out by force, and then ripped out the man’s heart. The once life-giving organ was now still and unmoving in the half ghoul’s hand, blood running down the sides from the artery and vein. The crimson, fluid substance ran down Kaneki’s hands and down his arm, soaking into the sleeve of his jacket. The elder didn’t seem to care as he lifted the heart up to his nose and sniffed loudly, then sank his teeth into it to tear away a piece flesh. This time, Kaneki took his time with eating, seemingly savouring every second he spent devouring the heart. He carefully bit away the walls of the heart, then sucked away the blood in the chambers within, proceeding afterwards to slowly consume the rest of the dark meat.

 Ayato couldn’t take his eyes off the elder, his gaze captivated by what was displayed by the half ghoul. Never had he thought that Kaneki was this kind of person. He had smelled the man all the way in the headquarters, and then chosen to wait for the right moment to strike. Ayato knew why he hadn’t let the man see him, if the man _had_ seen him, he would’ve become scared instantly, and that would’ve hardened and staled his flesh. Kaneki obviously didn’t want that, well who did, and had taken precautions before taking down his victim.

 The elder had now finished devouring the man’s heart, his breathing laboured as he licked his blood-stained lips. He cracked the knuckle on his middle finger before getting up and walking away, leaving the bloody corpse of the man behind. Ayato followed, his paws padding along the rooftop. A little while later, he decided to jump down and walk with Kaneki, seeing as there was no point in stalking the elder. As his paws landed on the pavement, the half ghoul turned around and noticed him, his eyes widening slightly as they met the cat’s blue eyes. Ayato moved towards him and sat down by the elder’s legs, meowing at the white haired teen.

 “So you decided to follow, huh? Well, now you know what a monster I really am…” he stretched out a hand and stroked the younger’s back, the cat closing its eyes as he did so. “What shall I call you? You need to have a name if you’re planning to stick around.” As he said this, Kaneki picked Ayato up and held him against his chest. “How about Kage? You do act like a shadow, following me around like that. I think I’ll call you Kage from now on.”

 Ayato yawned and licked Kaneki’s thumb, nuzzling it afterwards. The elder smiled warmly down at him before lifting him up and placing him in the hood of his jacket, the fur acting as a makeshift blanket. The cat purred and snuggled in the hood, finding a comfortable position for the ride back to headquarters.

 As they walked, Ayato noticed stars peeking through the layer of clouds overhead. He watched them in silence, recognizing a few constellations. Kaneki was quiet, his boots making the only sound as they crunched the snow underfoot as he went. Soon enough, they arrived at the headquarters of the Aogiri Tree. The elder moved to his window and slipped in soundlessly, his boots landing on the floor with a dull thud. He took of his jacket, careful not to harm the cat lying inside his hood, and lifted Ayato out, placing him on the bed. The cat stretched and yawned as he watched Kaneki remove his clothing. The elder disappeared out the door and came back some minutes later, the blood on his face now completely gone. He slipped on a clean t-shirt and climbed into bed beside Ayato, pulling the duvet with him as he went.

 “Goodnight, Kage,” he said as he lazily stroked the younger’s head. Ayato licked his fingers before moving to the elder’s side, lying down against the t-shirt, the warmth of the half ghoul radiating through the thin layer of fabric. As he lay there he thought about what he’d seen that night, Kaneki going out to kill and eat an innocent human man. For some reason, that made Ayato respect the elder a bit more. It showed that he wasn’t the whiny little boy he had been when they’d first met at Anteiku. The transformation into his white-haired self had changed him in more ways than one, that was for sure. It seemed that Kaneki couldn’t handle his bloodlust, and had to eat, even though it proved to be an innocent victim.

 Discarding any further thoughts on the topic, Ayato yawned again and lay his head down on the mattress, his whiskers pressed against the elder’s body. Soon after, he was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!   
> I feel like I don't want to write, but when I do write, I always write all of it in one go.... I dunno why -_-  
> I hope you like it! And please comment to tell me what you think?  
> AND BTW! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS TO HOW AYATO COULD'VE BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO A CAT? bECAUSE I HAVE LITERALLY NO CLUE WHATSOEVER.... PLEASE COMMENT ME AND GIVE ME A TIP :p  
> PS: Stay hydrated ;) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. this is something new. I've never written a fanfic where one of the characters were turned into a cat, but I've read many and wanted to wrtite before :) I just felt like Ayato would make the perfect cat, with black fur and blue eyes :3 I hope you liked it, and I hope to post the next chapter soon ;) <3  
> PS. as always, stay hydrated! <3


End file.
